Oceanus Shenron (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Anime: The Six-Star Dragon Manga: Seven Evil Dragons Fanga: Goku vs. Oceanus Shenron |Race=Shadow Dragon |Gender=Female |Date of birth = Age 749 |Date of death = Age 790 |Status= |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations=Black Smoke Shenron (creator) Oolong: GT (creator) }} Oceanus Shenron is the sixth-star Dragon and the Shadow Dragon of wind and water. Biography Shadow Dragon (Fanga) Oceanus Shenron first attacks Vegeta before going after Goku using wind-based and water-based attacks. She overpowers Goku in his base form and Super Saiyan form while being able to repel most of Goku's attacks in his Kaio-ken enhanced Super Saiyan 2 form. However, he is almost killed by Oceanus Shenron's Raging Breath Blast. The battle continues as she transformed into her Super form and is able to overpower Goku in his Super Saiyan 2 form and eventualy Goku transforms into his Potential Unleashed form after being healed by Kibito Kai. He continues to battle against while avoid her Water and Air attacks before she uses her Air-Water Blasting Sphere attack. With Kibito Kai's assistance; Goku is able to destroy her attack and kill the Shadow Dragon. Techniques and abilities *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Wind and Water Manipulation - Oceanus Shenron is able to manipulate wind and air, and use them as attacks on her enemies or defend herself. Oceanus is also able to manipulate water and use it to attack her opponents or defend herself. She is able to create vortexes and used them to attack her enemies. **Compressed Tornado Blast - Oceanus creates a tornado uses it to blast her opponent away while injuring them with sharp winds. ***Giant Waterspout Blast - Oceanus enhances her Compressed Tornado Blast by turning it into Waterspout and increases the size. She was able to knock Goku into a coastal village. **Wall of Air - Oceanus creates a wall of wind which can deflect most physical and energy attacks. **Vortex of Water - Oceanus creates a vortex of water to attack her opponent. **Storm Dragon Wave - Oceanus Shenron's Dark Dragon energy attack. She creates a powerful surge of water enhanced by wind-power - strong enough to destroy a large area. **Raging Breath Blast - Powerful mouth energy wave of wind used in her True Nature form. **Tower of Water - Using her powers in her Super form; Oceanus is able to manipulate the moisture in the ground to create giant pillars of water to trap her opponent while attempting to drown them. **Air-Water Blasting Wave - Oceanus creates an energy ball in her left hand of wind and water before compressing and proceeds to aim it point blank at her opponent before blasting a powerful wave of at her opponent. **Air-Water Blasting Sphere - A large energy sphere of wind and water. *Mighty Hurricane Fury *Air Shattering Energy Ball *Whirlwind Spin *Invisible Forcefield *Ruthless Blow Forms and Transformations "Princess Oto" form Oceanus Shenron takes on a humanoid form to lure her victims into a false sense of security at the cost of lowering her power level to maintain the form. Despite that, she is able to overpower Goku in Super Saiyan and repel most of his attacks in his Super Saiyan 2: Kaio-ken form. True Nature Oceanus is able to transform into her "True" Form which is hinted to be more powerful than her "Princess Oto" form. She uses this form briefly before transforming into her a Super Oceanus Shenron form. Super Oceanus Shenron Oceanus's Super form seems to be a combination of her "Princess Oto" form and True Nature form. The whites of her eyes become red while gaining a pair of wings, and grows in size nearly surpassing Naturon Shenron in height. Category:Female Characters Category:Shadow Dragons Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Characters with ki